


soft baby on the streets, dirty whore in the sheets

by bellamavi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Horny Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Starker, Teasing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Tony considers Peter a sensitive little bean, but apparently it isn't always like that.





	soft baby on the streets, dirty whore in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request on tumblr:  
If you have time, would you be willing to write Peter being super sweet and shy till he and Tony sleep together and he turns into an absolute cum-hungry cock-slut for his daddy and Tony loves teasing his baby boy so he spends a few hours just rimming till he's crying for daddy's cock? If not, I totally understand. I hope you're doing well.
> 
> It was aimed to 'starkercrossedlovers' on tumblr but she didn't have time to write it and said anyone can do that, so I did! 
> 
> My Starker tumblr is 'petersmoan'.

Ever since Tony met Peter Parker, he was always the shy and awkward kid from the neighborhood. Your friendly, local Spider-man. He stuttered every time while talking to Tony, repeated himself a couple of times, and apologized for his existence every two sentences. Wore nerdy T-shirts and sneakers. Bit his nails when nervous and couldn’t get used to calling Tony by his name, not “Mr. Stark”.

When Peter invited Tony over for a dinner for the first time as a date, he was a mess. The cutest mess Tony has ever seen though: passionately preparing food like his life depended on it and trying to tell his date a story at the same time, Tony sitting at the table, watching him with heart eyes and a smirk.

“…And he just ran away, just like that! I had to chase him for another hour or so, like he couldn’t just… give up or something!” Peter was gesturing and holding a big spoon next to the cooker, currently facing Tony. “Can you believe it, Tony? Even the police gave up and told me to handle it!”

Stark was bewitched by the kid’s attitude and the sweet, emotional aura he was emanating. Additionally, he was wearing a pastel pink plain hoodie Tony had never seen before, and was indeed in love with it at the first sight.

“But you handled it well on your own, Pete. I would have called for some help, honestly. You didn’t need to.”

Peter’s cheeks turned red immediately, hearing these approving words from Tony Stark. He had to remind himself from time to time that Tony was no longer his superior, that they were on the same level. They were dating, after all.

The time for them to talk about their sexual desires and sex itself was coming, and they both knew it. Peter liked making puns about this topic or sometimes sent Tony memes about sex, but that was it for the kid. The older man though, he was doing his best to hold it up. Forcing Peter into anything, even accidentally, was the last thing he ever wanted. He wanted it to be safe, consensual and full of trust and love.

Just like he had wished, Peter was the first to initiate something. They were cuddling in Tony’s bedroom, fully clothed, until Peter started placing kisses on his partner’s neck. He went further, pushing Tony forward so that he could be on top of him.

“Peter, are you…” The man pulled back from his kiss, “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“I think I am, Mr. Stark”, Peter’s smile was different than any other he had ever given. It was everything but innocent. “Do you like it?”

As he was saying it, he started moving his hips against Tony’s hardening cock. Truth be told, Tony was astonished by his boy’s behaviour, his shy, awkward little boy.

Apparently, that little boy liked to be the opposite in bed.

Tony grabbed him and switched roles, Peter underneath him, his eyes greedy and cheeks red from blood rushing all over his body. “I love it, baby boy”, the man admitted, looking down at him.

Nothing of Peter’s actions was anything that Tony had expected during their first time in bed. He imagined his boy asking what to do next, if he was doing it right. Meanwhile this Peter, this ball of stress and nervousness, knew exactly what to do and didn’t need to ask Tony for rating, because it was all visible on the man’s face and in his voice. He squirmed beautifully under Tony’s surveillance, the sight of his butt up in the air and exposed hole unforgettable.

“I shaved today just for you, Daddy, please, I need your cock inside me, right now…” These words made Tony feel like a god, forget his own name. “Take me, Mr. Stark, please.”

Tony was everything but patient, yet he still willed to play with his boy. He squeezed his butt cheeks tightly and spread them, brushing his cock against Peter’s pinkish hole. It made him groan, “Oh my god, Mr. Stark, please..!”, his own dick rock hard and needy.

With enough lube, Tony slowly stretched him, first with his fingers (it was pretty much of a shock for him, how Peter was trying to push his butt towards him, even if he couldn’t get any closer, how impatient he was). He moved his two fingers faster and faster, hitting the prostate, and slowing down when Peter was getting close. He couldn’t get enough of Peter’s peach shaped sweet ass, constantly stroking it and squeezing it. Bruises were going to appear later for sure.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, please, don’t be so…”

“Don’t you tell me what to do, Petey-boy”, Tony grabbed his hair and pulled a little, so that his face was right above the mattress. “Daddy knows what his baby needs. Turns out you’re a little naughty slut, hiding behind this innocent mask all the time. Hiding from Daddy.”

“I-I wasn’t hiding, sir, I swear-!” Something twitched in Tony’s guts at the sound of “sir” coming from Peter’s mouth. His fingers quickened, making the boy cut his sentence with a loud moan.

“So it’s just who you are? Soft and pure in the streets, cock-needy in the sheets?”

“Mmph, yes, sir! Tha-that’s who I am..!”

Tony spanked Peter’s round butt and stroked the red spot that appeared after.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. When he was, once again, almost coming, Tony pulled his fingers out, making him cry in the pillow at the loss.

“Please, Mr. Stark, please…” He babbled, “I’ll be good, I’ll do anything…”

“Anything, you say.” Tony leaned onto him, touched his cheek and spoke quietly to his ear, “Will you be a good boy, Peter? Obey me and take my cock, like a little dirty whore you are?”

Peter only hummed in response, which made Tony squeeze his cheek and pull him closer. “I can’t hear you, baby boy.”

“Y-Yes, sir, yes..! I’ll do anything you want, anything… I’ll be your whore, Mr. Stark…”

In fact, Tony has never hear so many curse words from this boy’s mouth, if ever. He was always so polite, eloquent and well behaved, tried to avoid cursing, especially around Mr. Stark and little kids. But when he was being fucked senseless by his Daddy, his vocabulary slightly changed.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Mr. Stark…” He kept repeating while Tony was pounding into him mercilessly, holding his hip down with one hand, stroking his cock with the other.

When Peter announced he was close, he felt his arms being pulled back and wrists held together. Tony made sure he wouldn’t break Peter’s shoulders and picked him up, leaving only his knees on the mattress.

The sensation was so much better in this position, Peter’s shaky holy shit definitely proving it right. He couldn’t stop making sounds, constantly cursing and calling Mr. Stark, his Daddy.

“Can I… Can I come, Mr. Stark..? I…” He used all his strength to resist, waiting for permission. Peter always asked Tony for permission to cum in his wet dreams.

“Yes, baby, be a good doll and come for Daddy. You earned it.”

Indeed, driving Peter insane with edging him took probably an hour or so. Sweat was all over his skin, cute hair bangs stuck to his forehead. The familiar pleasure down in his abdomen, a few times stronger than when he’d masturbated, was growing, and he finally came, leaking white strings of sperm on the mattress. His loud, crying moans were music to Tony’s ears. He felt his climax short after Peter’s, still holding him close, filling him with everything he had. Peter seemed to be on cloud nine.

Tony didn’t let him fall on the dirty sheets, instead he brought wet towel to clean it all, and then his boy could lay on the cool dump material, exhausted.

When Tony joined him, stroking his hair, Peter mumbled, “Tony… Are you mad at me?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, for being two-faced, kind of. You didn’t know this side of me.”

“You’re not two-faced, Pete. I was surprised, but trust me. All the pleasure’s mine.” He pulled him closer and kissed his temple. “I love everything about you, doll.”


End file.
